Personalities of KSNV-DT
Current on-air staff Anchors *Dana Wagner - morning and noon anchor/morning and noon meteorologist *Kim Wagner - morning and noon anchor *Dan Ball a.k.a. "anchorman Dan" - 4, 10 (on Vegas TV) & 11 p.m. anchor *Jon Ralston - Face to Face host at 6:30 p.m. *Jim Snyder - 5 and 6 p.m. anchor *Sue Manteris - 5 and 6 p.m. anchor Anchors/reporters *Marie Mortera - 4 p.m. anchor/reporter (Beginning September 7, 2010) *Jessica Moore - 11 p.m anchor/reporter (Beginning September 7, 2010) *Maria Silva - weekend morning anchor/reporter *Gerard Ramalho - weekend evening anchor/reporter Reporters *Steve Crupi *Denise Rosch *Collette Wieland *Hetty Chang *Anita Roman *Matt Kozar *Denise Spidle *Alicia Jacobs (entertainment reporter) *Tom Hawley (traffic reporter) Weather Team *Dana Wagner - morning and noon meteorologist (AMS certified) *Kevin Janison - 4, 5, 6, 10 (on Vegas TV) & 11 p.m. meteorologist (NWA certified) *Jerry Brown - weekend evening meteorologist (NWA certified) Sports Team *Kevin West - Sports Director *Randy Howe - weekend sports anchor edit Former on-air staff (KORK and KVBC) *Harley Akers *Scott Andrus *Debbie Bledsoe *Rachael Boesing (now with HGTV) *Andrea Lanfranco Boggs *John Bonds *Mike Bradley, evening meteorologist (1990-1994) *Rich Britton, evening meteorologist (late 1980s) *Karen Brown *Dan Burns (now PIO with Nevada Department of Public Safety) *Terry Care (now member of Nevada state senate) *Gwen Castaldi, evening anchor (1980-1998) *Kori Chambers (now with WFLD in Chicago, Illinois) *Rikki Cheese, anchor (1984-1999) (now with KTNV) *Bob Clausen, weekend anchor/reporter *Sophia Choi - 4 p.m. and 6 p.m. anchor (2007-2010) *Jesse Corona, reporter (2007-2009) *Ben Correa *Dave Courvousier, evening anchor (1985-1998) (now with KLAS-TV) *Colin Cowherd, sports anchor (1988-1996) (now with ESPN) *Luis Cruz (now News Director at KYMA in Yuma, Arizona) *Mike Davis, weatherman *Tiffany De Leon, reporter (2008-2009) *Steve Eagar, News 3 Sunrise anchor (now with KFLD-TV, Dallas) *Stacey Escalante, reporter (1997-2007) *Jack Finn, reporter *Beth Fisher, 4 and 6 p.m. anchor (1999-2007) *John Fredericks, morning and noon meteorologist (1996-2009) (retired; now an author) *Rick Fuentes, reporter *Kurt Goff, weekend evening anchor/reporter (1995-2001) (now with the Family Life Network in New York) *Dick Gregg, sports anchor (1962-1982) *Katie Harris, reporter *Scott Haws, morning anchor (1997-2003) (now with KSL TV in Salt Lake City, Utah) *Lisa Hidalgo (now with KMGH in Denver, Colorado) *Sarah Hoeveler, News 3 Sunrise & News 3 at 11:00 p.m. anchor *Madeleine Holland *Anqunette Jamison (now with WJBK in Detroit) *Chera Kimiko (now with KOKI in Tulsa, Oklahoma) *Terry Kniess, weekend weather anchor/reporter (1983-1985) retired in Henderson, NV *Lonni Leavitt, reporter *Kerstin Lindquist, weekend morning meteorologist/reporter (2004-2006) (currently with KGTV in San Diego) *Shannon Martindale, weekend anchor & reporter *Angela Martin *Rob McCoy *Rob McMillan (reporter with KABC-TV in Los Angeles ) *Dan Monson, reporter *Mike Moody, business anchor for News 3 Sunrise *Marie Mortera,weekend morning anchor/reporter (2006-2008) (now with KTLA in Los Angeles ) *Paige Novodor, reporter & weekend news anchor *Jerry Olenyn *John Overall, morning anchor (1994-1997) (now with KTVL in Medford, Oregon *Anjuli Porter (now weekend anchor at WVIT-TV Hartford) *Randy Pruitt *Nina Radetich, 5 and 11 p.m. anchor (1997-2007) (now at KTNV ) *Sarah Ralston (see Sarah Hoeveler) *Scott Reynolds, sports anchor (1982-1988) *David Riggleman, weekend anchor & reporter (now Director of Communications for the City of Las Vegas) *Walt Reno, evening meteorologist (1973-1980) *Mitch Roberts, sports anchor (1999-2006) (now at KFSM-TV in Fort Smith/Fayetteville, Arkansas) *Doc Ross *Terri Russell, health reporter *Robert Santos, weekend evening meteorologist/reporter (2006-2008) *Alex Savidge (now at KSAZ-TV in Phoenix, Arizona) *Steve Schorr (now spokesperson with COX communications in Las Vegas) *Dr. Jim Seibert, evening meteorologist (2001-2003) (now with KRIV in Houston, Texas) *Colette Shelton, reporter *Alan Sloane, weekend evening meteorologist (1989-1996) *Darcy Spears (now at KTNV) *Laura Stephenson, weekend anchor *Rick Strasser,sports anchor (1997-2008) *Randy Swallow, reporter (now with Clark County TV) *Nathan "Nate" Tannenbaum, evening meteorologist (1995-2000) (now multimedia producer for the Las Vegas Review-Journal and freelancer at KVVU) *Kendall Tenney, News 3 Sunrise anchor & 4 & 6 p.m. anchor - (1994-2009) Kendall Tenney *Hank Tester *Teri Thomas, reporter *Roosevelt Totson *Mitch Truswell - sunrise/noon anchor (2003-2007) noon anchor/investigative reporter (2007-2009) (now freelance reporter with KNXV-TV in Phoenix.) *Gary Waddell (now at KLAS-TV) *Katherine Whaley - weekend morning anchor & weather forecaster/reporter (2007-2009) *Jack Williams, anchor (now at WBZ-TV in Boston) *Ray Willis (now with KLVX) *Mike Woolfolk, sports reporter (now news anchor for WACH-TV in Columbia, SC) : Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/News_personalities_of_KSNV-DT" Category:Lists of station personalities